supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
R.O.B.
How R.O.B. joined the Tourney R.O.B. was originally advertised as a toy in order to get toy stores to alleviate retail fears following the video game crash of 1983. R.O.B. was compatible with two games, Gyromite and Stack-Up and although the player didn't necessarily need R.O.B. to play the games, it still remained a key figure in Nintendo's attempt to keep the video games industry alive. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks around. After the announcer calls his name The Robotic Operating Buddy says "You remembered what I said." then fires his Robo Beam and it goes out of control before landing in front of the camera, it clears to show the Robotic Operating Buddy's head "You stayed in one place and you blew you're whistle so we could find you.". Special Attacks Robo Beam (Neutral) The attack is a small pink laser that does a small amount of damage (normally 5%) and has decent stun capabilities. The shots can be angled up or down and reflect off of walls and floors. It should also be noted that this attack does not stop when it hits an opponent, allowing the player to hit multiple foes. R.O.B. must wait 1 second for the laser to recharge, or R.O.B. will shoot a weak, short-range laser. When the laser is charged, the red light on R.O.B.'s head will begin to flash. Kirby also has this property when he copies R.O.B. There are actually two levels of charge; if the beam is left alone for 20 seconds, it will become the Super Robo Beam. Super Robo Beam is much stronger and thicker and has increased range (enough to travel all the way across any stage), though it is significantly slower than a normal Robo Beam. If used at a very close range, the beam will do higher, flame type damage, starting at 9%. Arm Rotor (Side) The attack causes the Robotic Operating Buddy to spin with an arm outstretched. The also attack lifts Nancy into the air slightly, allowing it to be used to aid R.O.B's recovery a bit (though this is rarely necessary). Robo Burner (Up) Propels the Robotic Operating Buddy to great distances, both vertically and horizontally. Gyro (Down) A spin toy that the Robotic Operating Buddy fires. It is chargeable; the longer it charges, the stronger and faster it becomes. A fully charged Gyro normally inflicts 18% damage and has high knockback. After being launched, it can be picked back up and thrown at the opponent, inflicting 10% damage. An opponent can pick it up as well. It also acts like the Unira in that it will still cause damage on contact as long as it is spinning. Each R.O.B. can only have one originating gyro on the screen at any time and can use Gyro again as soon as the previous gyro leaves the screen. Diffusion Beam (Hyper Smash) The Robotic Operating Buddy gains invincibility and shoots medium ranged whirling lasers out of his eyes (with almost no knockback), followed by some hard-hitting short lasers (with tremendous knockback). Similar to the Superspicy Curry. R.O.B. can move freely during the Hyper Smash. Being in the general area in front of R.O.B. causes damage that rises at a 2% damage rate and as long as R.O.B. is in front of an enemy, he will continue doing damage. With the laser having good reach in front of R.O.B, in combination with the hitbox being continuous, the attack lasting a considerably long time for a Hyper Smash, and R.O.B. being free to move and pursue his opponents, it is often considered one of the most difficult Hyper Smashes to evade. R.O.B's ability to move during it results in some chaos as he chases opponents around the stage, trying to catch them in the deadly vortex of his eye beams. He can also use his entire moveset sans Robo Beam during the Hyper Smash, and can even use items and taunts without affecting its hitboxes. Robo-Cannon (Final Smash) The Robotic Operating Buddy transforms into a laser cannon and fires an intense beam of energy at the opponent. Victory Animations #The Robotic Operating Buddy shoots sparks from his eyes, then flexes his upper body saying "Oh, goody goody! I get to go to school!". #*The Robotic Operating Buddy shoots sparks from his eyes, then flexes his upper body saying "Alisa, my Diffusion Beam is stronger than your Skyrocket Super Punch!". (Alisa victories only) #*The Robotic Operating Buddy shoots sparks from his eyes, then flexes his upper body saying "If I weren't a robot, what would Hector call me?". (Xiaoyu victories only) #*The Robotic Operating Buddy shoots sparks from his eyes, then flexes his upper body saying "As you were warned, Shin Kamiya, this is a battlefield, not a reunion!". (Shin victories only) #The Robotic Operating Buddy spins around up a slight inch in the air, then lands saying "Well, it's not deep enough to go swimming." then puts his arms down and brings them back up again while turning his head. #*The Robotic Operating Buddy spins around up a slight inch in the air, then lands saying "A good kart requires a good mechanic. Let me have Hector take a look." then puts his arms down and brings them back up again while turning his head. (Vanellope victories only) #*The Robotic Operating Buddy spins around up a slight inch in the air, then lands saying "I think Hector better take a look at that report." then puts his arms down and brings them back up again while turning his head. (Anna victories only) #*The Robotic Operating Buddy spins around up a slight inch in the air, then lands saying "Even giant robots fall before the Robotic Operating Buddy!" then puts his arms down and brings them back up again while turning his head. (Mobile suit victories only) #The Robotic Operating Buddy spins his arms, and moves them in a strongman pose while turning his head, all the while saying "Butterfly, butterfly on my nose, I'm going to sneeze and away he...". #*The Robotic Operating Buddy spins his arms, and moves them in a strongman pose while turning his head, all the while saying "Now you know I'M THE Robotic Operating Buddy!". (Bot victories only) #*The Robotic Operating Buddy spins his arms, and moves them in a strongman pose while turning his head, all the while saying "G Corp never got the right specimen, eh?". (Nina victories only) #*The Robotic Operating Buddy spins his arms, and moves them in a strongman pose while turning his head, all the while saying "Lee Chaolan will probably be mad at me...". (Combot victories only) On-Screen Appearance The Robotic Operating Buddy assembles piece by piece as his parts drop from the sky. When he is fully assembled, he says "I think we scared each other...". Special Quotes *Getting cold? Oh, I can take care of THAT! (When fighting Xiaoyu or Vanellope) *Tell you what, why don't we sit over here and I'll read you a bedtime story? (When fighting Alisa) *Whether, whether, what is the whether? (When fighting Anna) *I wonder what Santa will bring me? (When fighting Nina) *Now we're all going to stay together. But if you do get lost, stay where you are, hug a tree, and blow you're whistle. (When fighting Shin) *We'll see who the BETTER Robotic Operating Buddy is! (When fighting Bot) *The Robotic Operating Buddy is never gonna lose to some huge robot like you! (When fighting any mobile suit) *You may have shown Lee Chaolan you're moves, but can you show me what you have? (When fighting Combot) Trivia *This game marks the Robotic Operating Buddy's first time speaking ever, even outside of cutscenes. His dialect is borrowed from Barney the Dinosaur in Barney and the Backyard Gang during 1990 in a normal voice tone (robotic voice tone in Tourney 2). **His Star KO scream in both SSBT games remains the same as it was during Brawl despite the Tourney series being his first fullfledged speaking appearance. *The R.O.B., Jin Kazama, and Devil Jin have the same English voice actor. *The R.O.B., Alakazam, and Gray Fox have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actor. *The R.O.B., Thor Odinson, Vector, Eddy Gordo, and Z.W.E.I. have the same Japanese voice actor. *The R.O.B., Groudon, and Black Tom Cassidy have the same Arabic voice actor. *The R.O.B. and Barney the Dinosaur have the same French voice actor. *The R.O.B. and Daredevil have the same German voice actor. *The name of the Robotic Operating Buddy's rival is Vanellope Von Schweetz. The name of his second rival is Brighton Hertford. Category:Robotic Operating Buddy characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Veterans Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney